Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit. More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relates to an operation recording circuit applied to an integrated circuit and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In this high-tech generation, demands for integrated circuit (IC) are significantly increased, and there are billions of ICs manufactured in each day. When being packaged and manufactured, an IC is generally checked by a function test to ensure whether the functions of the manufactured IC are normal. When the functions of the IC are abnormal, an engineer commonly checks the design of the IC to determine the reason that leads the function to abnormal. However, the abnormal functions of the IC may not be caused by the circuit design, but the engineer is not able to determine issues that are not caused by the circuit design in an environment with no any further information, and as a result, the IC cannot be completed on schedule. Moreover, if an operation state of the IC is monitored by using a testing equipment, time and labor have to be spent on the aforementioned testing, which causes affection the overall cost, and the testing cannot be performed comprehensively.